ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Blu
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B and is the younger brother of Ultraman Rosso. Etymology His name means "Blue" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being blue. History Rosso and Blu are brothers attempting to track down all the 11 R/B Crystals in order to summon the Orb Origin Crystal. Profile Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 43,000 t *'Weakness': TBA Body Features * : Blu possesses a circle shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Blu has the standard silver Ultra Armor. * : Blu possess protectors on his chest that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Isami takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the middle horn of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Isami then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Katsumi, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsGingaCrystal).jpeg|Isami selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder Isami(ActivatesGingaCrystal).jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated IsamiTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn MiddleHornFlipped(Isami).jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami(InsertingCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Blu).jpg|Ginga's image appears IsamiTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears WaterSymbolAppearsIsami.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluAquaRise.gif BluAquaHenshin.gif - Flame= BluAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Taro Crystal appears before Isami BluAquaTransformStep2.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated BluAquaTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami Taro Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Blu).jpg|Taro's image appears BluAquaTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears BluAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol BluAquaActivatipnRBGyro.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluFlameEmerge.gif BluFlameChange.gif - Wind= TBA - Ground= TBA }} Forms is Blu's blue-colored balanced form which uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. Blu excels in both medium and close-range combat while also exerting sharp agility. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.1 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.2 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu's finishing attack, an "L"-style beam of water energy. * : Blu fires a stream of water energy from his hand. It appears to be non-lethal, as it has only been seen pushing his opponent away from him or into the air. *'Water Jet': What appears to be a lethal version of the Aqua Jet Blast, it resembles a laser beam, and can cause explosions on the ground. AquaStream.gif|Aqua Stream Screenshot_20180630-081510.jpg|Aqua Jet Blast Screenshot_20180630-081641.jpg|Water Jet ::;Physical * : Blu jumps into the air and delivers a high-speed kick to the enemy. Blu do the Jumping Kick.jpg|Jumping Kick ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. W Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Flame= Flame is Blu's red-colored strength form which uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.4 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.85 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu releases a beam of fiery energy from the palms of his hands. It is powerful enough to match Black King's Hell Magma. *'Fire Bullet (Name Unknown)': Blu can launch small blasts of fire energy in clusters. SplashBombAndFlmaeEquilix.gif|Flame Equilix BluFireballs.gif|Fire Bullet - Wind= Wind is Blu's purple-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 710 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu fires a wind energy beam from both of his hands, which is surrounded by a vortex of energy. 20180627_143418.jpg|Storm Shooting - Ground= Ground is Blu's orange-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Blu's signature weapon that represents a sword, which is summoned from his crest. ** : A special attack using the power of the Ginga Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Saber. ** : A special attack using the power of the Taro Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. ** : A special attack using the power of the Zero Crystal. ** : A special attack using the power of the Seven Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraseven's Wide Shot. - Flame= BluFlame'sRBSlugger.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu }} Trivia TBA id:Ultraman Blu Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Articles under Construction Category:New Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Blue Ultras